<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A (Possible) Haunting by tellsfromhale</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27304015">A (Possible) Haunting</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellsfromhale/pseuds/tellsfromhale'>tellsfromhale</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Fluff, Ghosts, Halloween, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Moving, My First Work in This Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:29:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,681</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27304015</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellsfromhale/pseuds/tellsfromhale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil becomes convinced that their new house is haunted.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dan Howell/Phil Lester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A (Possible) Haunting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the first time I've created a whole new account for a new fandom, so uh... Hi? It feels weird to be starting this from scratch with no one having a clue what else I've written. It's very weird. I hope you enjoy this?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Phil froze, an action—or, rather, a lack of any—that made Dan glance up from his laptop screen for the fifth time in as many seconds. He would use any excuse he could to put off the book edits that he desperately needed to finish before his deadline. He’d spent a good five minutes the day before staring at a speck of dust in the corner, so he wasn’t picky about his distractions, but distractions involving Phil were always the best.</p><p>This time, though, Phil wasn’t trying to distract him on purpose. He was still frozen and staring at a spot in the distance. His brow furrowing, Dan did his best to follow his boyfriends line of sight and came to a stack of boxes pushed against the wall. It was nothing out of the ordinary, only some of the unpacking they hadn’t bothered with since moving in. The writing on the boxes made it clear that they weren’t anything of vital importance, just junk that Phil had been adamantly against getting rid of.</p><p>“What is it?” Dan asked, returning his gaze to Phil.</p><p>“I saw something,” Phil said in a whisper.</p><p>His eyes narrowed as he continued to stare at the same spot despite absolutely nothing before there.</p><p>“Boxes?” Dan asked, drawing the word in a way that made it clear he was sceptical.</p><p>Phil rolled his eyes and lightly elbowed Dan in the side. Dan took the opportunity to capture Phil’s arm and lean into him farther. His edits could wait until a later time. It was practically Halloween anyway. Didn’t he deserve breaks around the holidays?</p><p>“Something moved,” he said, finally looking away from the spot and at Dan instead. “I saw it.”</p><p>It was Dan’s turn to roll his eyes even as he leaned in to press a kiss to Phil’s cheek. They’d been sitting next to each other on the couch for more than an hour, each absorbed in their own laptops, but Phil accepted Dan’s new touchy feeliness with few complaints, leaving over to press himself further into Dan.</p><p>“It was just your mind playing tricks,” Dan said. His voice was low, mimicking Phil’s, despite his belief that there was nothing remotely paranormal happening. “There’s no one here but us.”</p><p>“We just got here though,” Phil said, his eyes flickering towards the same spot as if it was involuntary.</p><p>“Phil,” Dan whined, though he was unable to keep an amused grin off his lips. “You’re making it sound like we showed up five minutes ago, but we’ve been living here more than a week now. And there have been no creepy encounters with ghosts to speak of.”</p><p>“A week would be nothing to a ghost! They could have died a century or more ago.”</p><p>“This house is less than fifty years old,” Dan said with the patience of a saint.</p><p>He was ignored.</p><p>“I knew we shouldn’t have moved so close to Halloween,” Phil said instead. He pushed his laptop to the side and rearranged himself until he was curled up at Dan’s side. “That’s just asking for trouble.”</p><p>Dan couldn’t keep himself from laughing, but he also sat his laptop on the coffee table in front of him and wrapped an arm around Phil’s shoulders.</p><p>“Not once before or during the move did you complain about when we were moving,” he pointed out, his heart skipping a beat as Phil lowered his head onto his shoulder.</p><p>“I thought it though,” Phil muttered, his fingers finding the hem of Dan’s shirt and fiddling with it in an innocent way that Dan was sure only Phil could manage, though it could quickly escalate to something far from innocent. It was a dichotomy with Phil that Dan absolutely loved.</p><p>“If it were actually haunted,” Dan said, “it wouldn’t matter when we moved. It would be haunted any time of the year, wouldn’t it?”</p><p>Phil huffed and poked at Dan’s side. Letting out a loud, surprised laugh, Dan grabbed at the offending hand and linked their fingers together instead.</p><p>“How can we handle having a ghost for a roommate?” Phil mused as he watched Dan play with their interlocked fingers. “It’s been just the two of us for so long. I don’t know if I could manage living with someone else anymore.”</p><p>“Norman,” Dan muttered, though he knew it was stupid. Norman was a fish and no reasonable person would have put him on the level of a roommate, but Phil didn’t question that at all.</p><p>“He sticks to his own room. A ghost will go where they please. It would probably make a mess, break things…”</p><p>“It would be like having a second Phil then,” Dan mused. “Are you planting an idea of a ghost in my head so you can use it as a scapegoat later?”</p><p>Phil lifted his head from Dan’s shoulder, and Dan mourned the loss, even as seeing Phil’s bright blue eyes again made his smile widen.</p><p>“I’m being serious, Dan,” he whined, keeping his arms locked around Dan’s middle. “I know what I saw, and it wasn’t normal. Something moved over there.”</p><p>He waved a hand in the direction that had become very familiar to Dan in the last five minutes.</p><p>“I fully believe that you believe that,” Dan said, lifting Phil’s hand to press a kiss to his knuckles. “But I fully believe that your eyes were playing tricks on you and that we’re going to continue enjoying this beautiful house for decades to come with absolutely no ghost roommates to speak of.”</p><p>Phil sighed and lowered his head to Dan’s shoulder again.</p><p>“I hope you’re right,” he said.</p><p>Despite their positions, Dan could feel Phil’s gaze on that ridiculous stack of boxes.</p><hr/><p>Dan felt like he was on fire. Phil hovered above him, amplifying the heat in a way that was intoxicating despite its familiarity. His hips buckled upward, searching for friction, but in that same moment, there was a thump from another room.</p><p>Phil froze, and Dan groaned, already predicting what reaction the noise would achieve from his boyfriend, and sure enough, Phil didn’t surprise him.</p><p>“Did you hear that?” he asked, his voice low as if they were being eavesdropped on.</p><p>“Yes,” Dan conceded before quickly adding, “But it wasn’t anything supernatural, Phil. Absolutely anything could have fallen over.”</p><p>“How?” Phil asked, sitting up and ignoring the grabby hands Dan made towards him. “We couldn’t have dropped anything. Are you saying Norman jumped out of his tank to kick some boxes down with his nonexistent feet?”</p><p>Dan ran a hand over his forehead. The sweat that had been forming there was already drying. He pushed a curl back and tried to look as alluring as possible, tilting his head back to make his neck more prominent as he looked up at Phil above him.</p><p>“We left something in a precarious situation, and gravity did the rest,” he said with a smile that was fond despite how ridiculous he still found Phil’s behavior.</p><p>Phil, who had been completely enthralled only moments before was now entirely distracted. He hardly even looked at Dan, too busy staring at the door.</p><p>“I’m going to go see what fell,” he asked, getting to his feet before Dan could grab onto the waistband of his boxers.</p><p>Dan groaned as Phil disappeared through the door and threw a hand over his eyes. He was no less turned on then he’d been moments before, but he was ten times as frustrated. If he was lucky, Phil would come back having found nothing and would be happy to pick up where they’d left off, but Dan doubted that would happen.</p><p>Sure enough, when Phil came back, he was wearing an even deeper frown than he’d had before.</p><p>“A box fell over,” he said. “It had Halloween decorations.”</p><p>He paused, clearly waiting for Dan to fill in the gaps, which he did.</p><p>“You mean the decorations that we didn’t bother putting up this year because of the move?”</p><p>Phil didn’t answer. Instead, he just stared at Dan, which was all the younger man needed to know exactly what Phil was thinking.</p><p>“It’s just a coincidence,” Dan said, reaching out to touch Phil’s thigh, a move that didn’t even get a reaction despite their previous activity. “We had that box on top. Of course it would be the one to fall.”</p><p>“But why would any of them fall?” Phil exclaimed, holding out his arms in something akin to alarm.</p><p>“One of us probably jostled the stack while moving around or something.” Dan rolled to his side and wrapped an arm around Phil’s waist, tugging at him until he had him laying down in an embrace. Their faces were inches apart on the pillow. “I’m telling you, there’s a rational explanation for this, Phil. There are no ghosts in this house.”</p><p>He pressed his hips forward, searching for friction just like he had earlier. Phil’s eyes briefly fell closed, but he gently pushed Dan away a second later, pressing a kiss to his forehead as a consolation.</p><p>“We can’t have sex!” Phil exclaimed. It was adamant but still mournful. “What if there is a ghost? Do you want it...watching us?”</p><p>Dan rolled his eyes but had to bite back an amused grin at the fact that Phil had even taken the situation that far in his imagination. In all their talk of a possible ghost, it had never occurred to Dan that the spirit might be into peep shows.</p><p>“How kinky,” Dan muttered, but he settled for pressing his face in the crook of Phil’s neck instead of pushing things farther. “But I don’t think it’s something we should be worrying about. You’re making a lot of assumptions about what our wayward spirit would even be into.”</p><p>Phil shoved playfully at his shoulder, but his chest vibrated with laughter nonetheless.</p><p>And perhaps cuddling wasn’t what Dan had had in mind earlier in the night, but if it was what he was getting, he’d happily take it. So long as worries over their supposed ghost didn’t last <i>too</i> long...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>